Surprise!
by Night Owl 93
Summary: submission for the Age of Edward Contest: Advertising man and loving husband Edward Masen comes home ffrom work and finds his wife has a BIG surprise for him. 1950s Husband Edward AH AU ExB 1-shot lemon
1. Surprise!

**Age of Edward Contest**

**Title: Surprise**

**Pen name: Night Owl 93**

**Type of Edward: 1950s Husband Edward**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: The Age of Edward C2 Community:  
http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/The_Age_of_Edward_Contest/70125/**

**

* * *

  
**

It has been a long day at work, but it was definitely worth it. I would definitely tell Bella all about it tonight.

I pulled my gray Volvo car into the driveway and slicked my bronze hair back in the rear view mirror before walking up the front porch. After stepping through the door, I hung my coat and tie up on the rack. The smell of freshly cooked food wafted from deeper inside the house.

_Mm, it smells great._

I walked into the dining room, where an extravagantly set dinner table and my beautiful wife were waiting for me.

Bella was wearing a deep blue dress that accented her fine curves and its neck formed a V between her perfect breasts, showing an eyeful of cleavage. It was a gift from my sister Alice; it was her job to make such exquisite dresses, but this was a birthday present. Her dark brown hair was tied into up-do behind her head. Around her neck hung the sapphire necklace I bought her for her birthday, sapphire being her gemstone.

The skin between her eyes and her eyebrows were faintly shaded light blue to match her dress. Her lips were painted a hot pink and shined off the light from the burning bright sun out, a rare blessed occasion in the constantly rainy town of Forks. Her cheeks were their usual rosy pink.

_So beautiful._

Bella ran up from her chair and threw her arms around my neck. "I'm so glad you're home!" she squealed. I rubbed my hand up and down her back, "Me too." I pressed my face into her neck and inhaled her scent. Mm, she was wearing freesia, my favorite scent. Her hair smelled sweet like strawberries. She smelled absolutely delectable.

_So sweet._

She took my hand and led me to the table and sat me in my chair. I rolled up my sleeves to my elbow and she began rubbing my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "I have a surprise for you." I cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really? What is it?"

"I'll tell you after dinner. But for now, eat."

The table looked like something out of a homemaker magazine. Glistening silverware laid out next to bone china plates with crystal wine glasses already filled with bubbling non-alcoholic champagne and a lamb roast in the center with two candles on either side. They weren't lit of course, that would be a little redundant. I forked a piece of meat into my mouth and, without realizing it, let out a deep moan. The lamb was warm and savory and melted in my mouth. God, Bella could cook!

She grinned, "Is it good?" I swallowed and answered, "Everything is simply perfect." I flashed a crooked smile at her and watched her face turn scarlet while biting her lip. I loved it when she did that. Even after all these years together, I still had that effect on her.

She cleared her throat, "So how was work today?"

"Fantastic. We were able to get the Newton account back from Black's."

"I know; I heard. I'm so happy for you!" Her full pink lips stretched into an excited smile across her face. My head snapped up to her, "Heard from who?"

"Alice called and told me this afternoon."

I chuckled lightly to myself while shaking my head. I swear to god, Alice must be psychic or something. She's done things like that for as long as I've known her. Knowing the phone is about to ring before it even does, who's calling before she even picks up the phone, if someone dies or got hurt before it even happens, strange things like that; knowing things that there is no way she could possibly know.

I work for Cullen & Associates Advertising Company and Black's is our rival. Carlisle Cullen is my boss and has been a close friend of my family since I was about seventeen, which is why I decided to work for him.

Bella and I continued to eat our dinner, talking about practically nothing. Most men would pull out their hair from this, but with Bella, I could do it for the rest of eternity and never get bored.

Whenever she took a sip from her glass, the sunlight refracted off the diamond heart on her charm bracelet, casting tiny rainbows across the table. The twelve karat gold bracelet itself was an anniversary present and the hundred-faceted diamond heart belonged to my mother when she was alive.

I finished my plate till there was nothing left and wiped my lips with a napkin. Bella took my plate and hers and carried them to the sink. My eyes watched her back while she walked. The dress was backless and held together by a pair of strings tied together. The skin of her back was smooth and white, like fresh milk. I watched lustfully as her ass moved left to right as she walked.

_So perfect._

I got up from my chair and snuck up behind her while she was scrubbing a plate. I put my hands around her waist and leaned my face into the crook of her neck. "That was a really good dinner Bella." I whispered in a husky voice. I kissed her neck and her pulse quickened. She slowly turned herself around, never escaping my grasp, and wrapped her arms around my chest.

I cupped her face in my hand, keeping one at her waist, and pressed her oh so soft lips against my own. She tasted better than she smelled.

_So,_ so_ very sweet._

She responded, slowly at first, then with more urgency. I pulled her up and sat her on the counter in front of me. My hands slowly ran up her slender calves and lightly traveled up her thighs, making her tremble. I couldn't help but smile against her lips. It was always enjoyable watching her body shake and tremble from my hand. Her hand went to the back of my head and her fingers tangled themselves in my hair, pulling my face forcibly closer. My fingers found the hem of her cotton panties and I lightly tugged and played at them, causing her to shake again and let out a light whimper. She was getting so _wet_. Her hands traveled down to my lower back and pushed my groin against her heated sex, causing me to let out a sensuous moan. If I wasn't hard before, I definitely was now. I began untying the string at her back that held the dress together, but she stopped me.

I pulled back for air and groaned, "What is it?" She gave me a quick peck on my lips before breaking free from my grasp. She looked back to me and winked and pointed to the ground, "Wait _right_ here." and ran off to the bedroom. I stood with my back against the sink, my hands resting on the edge. My forehead was covered with a sheet of sweat and I was breathing in short heavy pants in anticipation.

When she came back, she was wearing a skimpy black negligee with white lace that went down to just above her knees, and her hair was let down in dark waves cascading down her back. The fabric was thin and practically see-through. My jaw had dropped the floor and I became rock hard at the sight of her.

_Incredible._

She licked the edges of her teeth seductively and beckoned me into the bedroom with her.

She sat in the center of the bed, waiting for me. I quickly slipped off my shoes before going to her.

I crawled on top of her, slowly and gently kissing her, wanting to prolong the moment. Bella was clearly not quite as patient as me, for she began undoing the buttons of my shirt, one by one, and pulled it off of me. I tossed it aside, too preoccupied at the moment to care.

I ran my hands up her legs, just like I had just done not a minute ago, and began lightly playing with the hem line of her panties. I gently stroked my fingertips over her hot center through the fabric. She let out moans of pleasure against my lips. I felt her warm fluids seeping through the fabric and pressed and rubbed harder. She began to pant in my mouth so I broke away so she could breathe in the oxygen she desperately needed. I extended my thumb upward and began to lightly tug the hem line of her panties down.

In a second's time, she threw her leg over my hip and flipped me over onto my back, crushing her lips to mine in intense passion. She sat on top of me, her hips directly on top of my rock hard erection, and slowly began grinding herself onto me.

_Holy shit!_

I could feel her heat pulsing through my pants and it drove my arousal to impossible lengths. Before it was just hard, but now it was almost painful!

Bella greedily ran her hands over the muscular planes of my chest down to my pants. She slowly tugged my belt off. She traced her fingertip from my navel down to the button of my pants before undoing it with delicate fingers, teasing me cruelly like I just did her. She lowered herself till her face was level with my crotch. Her eyes looked up at me innocently and bit her lip while unzipping me. She slowly pulled my pants and underwear down my waist, past my thighs, my knees, my calves, and finally my feet, freeing my erection from the tight confines of my pants. I let out a heavy sigh of relief.

Bella crawled back above me and gently grabbed my enlarged erection with her dainty hands. She wetted her lips with her tongue before pushing the length into her mouth. I let out a hard groan as my head hit the mattress.

_Oh my god!_

She was only able to get at least three inches in before gagging; she never had a good gag reflex. She looked back up at me with worried eyes. I looked down at her and nodded in approval, telling her she was doing fine.

_Hell, she was doing _great_! _

She bobbed her head up and down, taking in as much as she could, working with her hand what she couldn't with her perfect mouth. Her saliva dribbled down my length and she used it to work my shaft while she sucked my head.

She pulled my cock out of her mouth, but continued to teasingly stroke it while she leaned up to kiss me. I grabbed her by her hair and crushed my lips against hers, not even caring where those soft lips of hers just were.

I flipped her onto her back and passionately kissed her. I traced hot kisses from her lips, along her jawline, to her ear and whispered in a deep, sexy, husky voice, "That was fantastic. I think it's only fair I should return the favor."

I lowered myself down the bed to her feet. I traced my lips up her calves, placing feather-light kisses, slowly spreading her legs open to me. I made my way up her thighs, pushing up the skirt up her stomach and planting kisses on every inch of her soft flesh, causing whimpers to escape from her lips. I leaned my face into her soaked panties and kissed her hot center. Bella curled her fingers tightly in my hair and pushed my face closer to her, groaning out of pure desperate need.

I smiled my crooked smile up at her and hooked my fingers in the hemline of her soaked panties. I pulled them down and off her long, beautiful legs and tossed them onto her dress that was laid out on the desk in the corner.

My hands ran up her legs from her feet to her thighs and spread her open for me once more.

She held her hands to the back of my neck and guided me to her dripping entrance. I rubbed my nose in her over-excited clit, causing her to throw her head back with her teeth clenched to hold back her screams. I protruded my tongue and lapped up Bella's warm juices. Her back arced like a bow and her fingers tightened in my hair. She shook her head side to side and moaned out gibberish that seemed to center solely around my name. I laced the tip of my tongue up her slit and prodded at her clit. Her eyes squeezed shut and she screamed out, "Ah, Edward!" That did wonders for my ego.

My tongue continued up to her stomach and swirled around in her navel. I grabbed the bottom of her negligee and pulled it up and off her, not taking my mouth off her for a single second. I savored the delicious taste of the salty sweat oozing out from her pores. I accidentally ended up tearing Bella's negligee in the process of removing it from her.

_Oh well. It was worth it._

I bunched it into a ball and threw it across the room. I kissed my way up her stomach up to her left breast. I took it in my right hand and began massaging it, brushing my thumb over her already perked nipple. I put my mouth on it, licking, sucking, nipping, loving it completely.

My left hand began working on Bella's right breast and my mouth switched peaks. While she was too lost in the sensations she was receiving, my right hand traveled down her stomach to her hot dripping source.

She arched her back even more and yelled out more as I slipped my finger into her. I pumped my finger in and out of her while I continued to work her perked breasts, my hand massaging her right and my mouth sucking her left. Soon I inserted a second finger, and then a third. I wiggled my fingers inside her, sparking the private nerves in her inner walls, making her whimper and moan in various tones and pitches. I am the pianist and she is my instrument.

Bella began whimpering something I believe was supposed to be actual words. I leaned close into her ear, "What was that Bella?" She whimpered out something I couldn't make out. I already knew what she was trying to say, I just wanted to hear her say it. "What was that? I didn't quite catch that." She whimpered out, "P-please." I wiggled my fingers faster and slid them deeper into her, making her arc up, "What?" She squeezed her eyes and groaned, "Please." I shoved my fingers all the way in down to my knuckles, "Louder!" She arced all the way up and screamed, "Please Edward! Aah!" as she reached her first orgasm. I smiled triumphantly and pulled my fingers out of her and put them in my mouth, licking her delicious juices off of them.

I reached into the top drawer of the dresser next to our bed and brought out a condom. I tore open the blue foil wrapper with my teeth and took out the condom, then crumbled the foil in my hand and tossed it aside. I slid the thin latex on with professional fingers and positioned myself at her entrance. My head slipped easily into her. I cupped her face in my hand, keeping my other held on her thigh, and kissed her sweetly as I slowly and carefully inserted my length inside her.

"_Bella._"

I couldn't help but moan out her name; she was just so tight and hot. I only entered in a little more than half of my length, then slowly pulled out until only my head was still in. Then I pushed back in, going in slightly deeper and moving slightly faster. With every thrust I entered deeper than last. A bead of sweat rolled down her neck. I quickly lapped it up before it could drip onto the pillow.

Bella groaned out, "Faster! Faster Edward, _pleeeeease_!"

I grinned and did as she asked. I shoved into her faster and faster with every thrust. I thrusted myself all the way inside until my pelvis started slapping against her skin.

The moans rising out of her throat grew louder and more desperate as her inner walls began to tighten up. I leaned into her ear and whispered, "Come for me Bella; come now."

Her back arced up and she let out a loud orgasmic scream as her inner walls tightened in her sweet release. I shoved my full length all the way into her and yelled out my love's name in the sweetest orgasm I ever experienced.

We layed together, still intertwined together, panting in pure bliss. I kissed her and breathed, "I love you."

She held my face in her hands and kissed me back, "I love you."

I waited until I had gone completely limp before I pulled out of her. I pulled of the condom and disposed of it into the trash bin next to the bed.

I rested against the headboard, my left arm behind my head and my right wrapped around Bella while she rested her head against my shoulder. Outside through the window I watched the sun begin to lower itself over the horizon, leaving us in the magical hour between day and night.

I inhaled deeply and sighed, "Wow, that was a nice surprise Bella!"

She started drawing circles on my chest with her middle finger and giggled, "That wasn't the surprise."

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down at her, "Oh? Then what is it?" She turned her head up at me with a serious look on her face. Then she slightly smiled and lovingly kissed me.

She took my hand and pressed my palm against her stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**My entry for the Age of Edward Contest. It's also my very first ever fanfic for Twilight and I am proud of it, especially 'cause I worked so f***ing hard to make this longer than 3,000 words which was required of this.**

**I incorporated the title of the book in here even though it isn't stated outright like some. There is also an element, other than the obvious one, from Breaking Dawn. See if you can find it.**

**To everybody who want to hear Edward's reaction to the surprise: this story is told from the first person; you get to see it through Edward's eyes, so his reaction will be whatever y'alls' is.  
**

**Rate, review, comment, blah blah blah blah . . .**


	2. Followup soon to come

**I was going over **Surprise! **and I came up with a follow-up to the story.**

**It takes place sixteen years later (the '60s are my favorite era in American history :D pot, Woodstock, free love, what's not to love) and centers around Renesmee and her greaser boyfriend Jacob. Yep, Jacob's a grease, that's why Nessie's dad hates him. **

**Told from Jake's perspective. I'm not going to say anything, but it involves late night motorcycle rides, beach bonfires, a juicy lemon XP, and Jake's own little surprise ;)**

**My first Jacob x Nessie fic :D**

**Enjoy.**


	3. Sequel

**Well, it's finally done. My follow-up story for **Surprise! **is completed and up for y'all to read : **.net/s/5323889/1/From_The_Moment_I_Saw_You

** It's entitled **From the Moment I Saw You, **centering around Jacob and Renesmee alternates between Jake's POV and Renesmee's POV. **

**It's up on my profile so go on and read it. Just like **Surprise!, From the Moment I Saw You** is over 3,000 words. Unlike **Surprise! **however I didn't make it that long for a contest, I just did it as a challenge for myself and as sort of and as a sort of a "tradition" of that universe. **

**And also, don't bother putting this on your Alert list anymore 'cuz I am NOT adding any more to this. This is it; it's done, finished, over, kaput, end o' story literally. If you do enjoy my writing so much then add me on your Author Alert List.**

**I also tallied all the number of people that have favorited **Surprise! **and I am so amazed and so excited how many people have added it to their Favorites.**

**The number of Favorites **Surprise! **has been added to is:**

FORTY EIGHT!

-

**Thank you SO SO much everyone you have no idea what it means to me. Thank you all so much. I love you all; you guys rock! Love, love, love, love, love, SO much love right now for all who have favorited this and still continue to. It makes me feel so accomplished to know so many people enjoy reading my work. I love you all SOOOOO much! :D**

-

**Love you all, rock on, peace out, **

** ~Night Owl 93**

** (Ashton C. Simpson)**


End file.
